Limits
by Cellz
Summary: At Cell's 12 birthday party, her brother makes an unexpected arrival and send Cell and her 4 friends spiralling into an unknown world. Separated now, how will they find their way back? Who will they meet? And what conflicts will they wander into?
1. In Which Cell hits her head painfully

Author Note: In this story I made it sound like the LAST episode of Avatar happened before/ close to my brithday. WELL, I don't think it did. And if it did, then I forget : Anyway, this is the first chapter, I wrote it AGES ago. Sorry, I made myself sound like a snob in this chapter. MORE TO COME! Review please!

- Cell

* * *

"That was AWESOME! You know, I've watch this episode so many times that it's imbedded in my head..." I mumbled.

Alannah nodded vigorously and Rachel jittered in her seat. Alexis and Avari, however, just sat there with mouths agape. I got up from my bed and waved my arm in front of their faces, just to be sure they were still living. Sure enough, they bounced up a little.

We all fell back on my bed, staring at the ceiling silently, before I broke the silence. I straightened out and looked back at the tape I had just watched. I had a huge urge to watch it again. Zuko's mystery and Koh's... well... Koh-ness made the episode one of the best ever. I turned back to the others, before saying, "Thanks for the great birthday, guys. It's been the best ever, no doubt!"

"Don't mention it, Cady," The chorused.

"Just one thing," Alannah said suddenly, "We never had any cake!"

I sighed. That's Alannah for you; always hungry for treats. At school she would be ravenous...

"Okay, but we'd better hurry. My mother's going to want us in bed (here I rolled my eyes and muttered: "as if!") soon, and we're going to have to be quiet, seeing as we're not actually going to bed tonight..."

Alannah shot out of her seat and bobbed over to the door.

"Oh, yeah, and Cady?" Alexis asked.

"Yes?"

"We've still got to watch Corpse Bride!"

I furrowed my brow a bit; I really didn't want to watch any movies right now, but nodded, non-the-less.

"First one down the steps gets the first piece!" I chimed. Everyone bolted for the door, save me. I waited for a bit before beginning to walk. I wasn't a 'food loving' type.

* * *

"Finally!" I muttered. "You people took forever to finish your food! You all had at LEAST thirds!"

_Was I the only civil person in this house? I never even have SECONDS!_, I thought. _Ergh, what am I saying. All these people are out of their minds... That's why they're my friends... _

"Cady, watch out for the doo-" Alexis called, but she never got to finish. A second later my head knocked against the wooden frame of the door.

I stumbled back and grabbed the side of my head with one hand, and the banister with my other, and tried to get my eyes focused again, all the while my head thumping and my brain rattling around my head. Soon, the blurred images made way or clearer versions of my friends looming over me.

"Cady, are you okay?" Avari stuck out her hand for me to grab, but I didn't grab it, instead I got to my feet on my own,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking. I kind of zoned out... I just didn't see the door, that's all."

The others nodded weakly and gazed at my back retreating into the dark confines of my room.


	2. In which we all have minor concussions

Author Note: Um, no. My brother couldn't be that strong if his life depended on it... And I'm not over exagerating. looks down at Evan's corpse u.u;

* * *

I groaned deep in my throat as we watched the dead, rotting corpse follow the young man in hot pursuit. I knew it was going to be a LONG night.

Despite my agony at watching this show at 3:00 AM, the others seemed to be enjoying themselves. Apart from some scattered humor, this was the worst movie EVER!

_Thump, thump, thump._

What was that? I looked around; no one was tapping their foot, and no one seemed to be bashing their head against the bed frame. So what was that sound? I heard a creak outside my door; my brother!

I shot up, and bolted over to the DVD player, turning it off silently, and whispering for my friends to help me guard the door. I wouldn't let that annoyance ruin yet another party!

Avari sat down and put her elbow to the door, with Alexis doing the same behind her. Rachel had her palms on the side of the door, and Alannah was standing against the wall, her hands on the other side. I stood in the middle, pushing all of my weight into the center of the door. We seemed so military, standing there, waiting for Evan to make his next move. And Evan, on the other side, already had his brilliant idea forming in his head.

"Ha-ha, what idiots! They think they can keep me out just with a couple blocks?"

He drew his arms past his shoulders, his neck straightened out, and his leg curled up next to his chest. A second later, a significantly loud SLIT! came from the door, and it swung open, knocking all of its faithful guards to the ground, except for Alannah, who was knocked against the wall... Avari and Alexis had gotten hit the hardest, and they were lying limply with their elbows knocked at odd angles, and their legs curled up against their bodies. Alannah was propped against the wall, her head hanging weakly. Rachel had only been knocked to the ground, but the impact had been enough.

Evan walked in, expecting them to get up and kick and punch, but they never did. They were as still as stones. Evan stumbled back, wondering how our mother would react to this. and bolted out of the room and into his bedroom, afraid what our parents would do in the morning.

In the meantime, Alannah, Alexis, Rachel, Avari, and I spun about in colorless oblivion. I could feel myself being sucked in all directions, but mostly downward. I noticed that the images of my friends were getting further away with every passing second. I yelled out to them, but my voice was lost in the colorless, whirling abyss. But it returned to me, only to echo throughout my mind for what seemed like hours.

_I'll find you!_


End file.
